


Forgiven

by Gokuma



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Delusions, M/M, Master & Servant, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Blame, Self-Esteem Issues, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokuma/pseuds/Gokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel knows he failed but hopes he can still be forgiven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiven

Broken, beaten – his whole body feels sore, he can’t move, he can’t really breathe. His consciousness comes and goes and he doesn’t know what’s happened to him. He remembers the fight and the sudden pain.

 

He deserved it. He _**deserved**_   it.

 

He still can’t piece the story together; he’s not sure where he really is, why he was saved..? Because someone did save him, he’s still alive, even though he let down his master.

 

His master...

 

If only he could stay focused, he’d try to understand: what went wrong, why he failed, even with the support of his master, even with all that power... Right now it’s gone: his body feels weak and so annoyingly _human_ he wants to scream or cry. But he doesn’t do any of that.

In his weakest moments he thinks, he dreams about being forgiven. About his master taking care of him, letting his body heal. He feels, he almost recalls someone touching him, patching up his wounds, worrying about his wings (who’d else worry about his wings?). His eyelids are heavy and he can’t focus his sight. He remembers blue skin... and nothing else. Not yet. But he’s been given more time. He’ll heal.

 

_“Thank you, master,”_ he wants to say but starts coughing and his chest, his back flares with pain. A blue (blue!) hand touches him; he wheezes and tries to calm himself down. He’ll be grateful and strong, worthy of trusting again.

“Easy”, an unknown voice says. Something soft (fur? hair?) brushes his arm. He’s confused; so, so confused.

It doesn’t make any kind of sense.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Angel died in the film - at least I didn't think so leaving the cinema. Obviously, in this story he was saved by Xavier and X-Men (who have a tendency to look after even their worse enemies) and patched up by Beast.


End file.
